coafandomcom-20200223-history
Polymorph
The behavior of this spell has been changed for balance reasons on City of Arabel. Custom Behavior *This spell now has multiple new shapes available to the player. The shapes can even be chosen using quickslotted dot commands. List of shapes : Simply put a dot, or full stop before the name of the shape to morph into that creature. Shapes listed with a * next to it requires the feat Spell focus: Transmutation. Shapes with ** listed next to them requires the feat Greater Spell Focus: Transmutation. Do not type the * or ** when using the command though. Shapes with a + will merge magical properties from the caster's main-hand weapon onto the weapon used by the form. Note : PC Race forms (Human, Halforc, Halfelf, Elf, Dwarf, Halflings, Gnome) are not available in the presently online version of the system, but are in a version that may arrive at a later date. .ps name = sets the shape used when you will next use the spell. .ps name! = exclamation will cast it instantly if you have the spell memorized. 1 HD shapes. *GOBLIN + *HOBGOBLIN + *KOBOLD + *ORC + *FIRE BEETLE * *CHICKEN *FALCON *PENGUIN *RAVEN *RAT *OX *BADGER *BAT *COW *DEER *DIRE RAT *WHITE STAG *PARROT *SEAGULL *HORSE *PIXIE + *HUMAN * *HALFLING * *HALF-ORC * *HALF-ELF * *GNOME * *ELF * *DWARF * *EYEBALL ** 2 HD shapes. *TROGLODYTE + *LIZARDFOLK + *GNOLL + *DEEP ROTHE *KRENSHAR * *BOMBARDIER BEETLE * *FAERIE DRAGON * *PSEUDODRAGON * *DOG *WOLF *SAHUAGIN + *DRYAD *OCHRE JELLY ** 3 HD shapes. *BUGBEAR + *SEA HAG *STINK BEETLE * *SWORD SPIDER * *WYRMLING WHITE DRAGON * *BLACK BEAR *COUGAR *CRAG CAT *LEOPARD *PANTHER *BOAR *DIRE BADGER *SNAKE *NYMPH + *GRAY OOZE ** 4 HD shapes. *OGRE + *STINGER + *GELATINOUS CUBE ** *GARGOYLE * *GIANT SPIDER * *WYRMLING BLACK DRAGON * *WYRMLING BRASS DRAGON * *WORG * *BLINK DOG * 5 HD shapes. *ETTERCAP ** *HOOK HORROR ** *COCKATRICE ** *WYRMLING COPPER DRAGON * *WYRMLING GREEN DRAGON * *JAGUAR *LION *SATYR 6 HD shapes. *DRIDER ** + *INTELLECT DEVOURER ** *TROLL *YUAN-TI + *MINOTAUR + *MEDUSA *BASILISK * *MANTICORE * *WYRMLING BLUE DRAGON * *WYRMLING BRONZE DRAGON * *BROWN BEAR *WINTER WOLF * *DIRE WOLF 7 HD shapes. *HARPY *STAG BEETLE * *WYRMLING RED DRAGON * *WYRMLING SILVER DRAGON * *DIRE BOAR 8 HD shapes. *MIND FLAYER ** *UMBER HULK ** *GORGON * *SPHINX * *POLAR BEAR *GRIZZLY BEAR *WYRMLING GOLD DRAGON * 9 HD shapes. *BATTLE DEVOURER ** *WILL O WISP ** *BULLETTE * 10 HD shapes. *ETTIN + *GREY RENDER * *DIRE SPIDER * 11 HD shapes. *BEHOLDER ** 12 HD shapes. *HILL GIANT + *DIRE BEAR *WYVERN * 14 HD shapes. *FROST GIANT + 15 HD shapes. *FIRE GIANT + If the dot command fails, or you try to polymorph into something with more hitdice (HD) than your character, or that requires one of the spell focus feat and you dont have it, it will morph you to the default pixie form. Standard Behavior *Polymorph